Wireless ad hoc networks comprise nodes that communicate without central control or wired infrastructure. Such networks may have dynamic, randomly-changing, multihop topologies composed of wireless data communication links between the nodes. Ad hoc networks are advantageous because they are inexpensive, fault-tolerant, and flexible.
The present invention relates to improvements in wireless ad hoc networks and, in particular, improvements in such networks that utilize common designation networking.